Recently, there has been a growing desire throughout industry and do-it-yourselfers alike for an apparatus incorporating a method that allows for the more efficient storage and retrieval of tools. Until now, traditional tool holders satisfied end users by including predefined spaces in which individualized tools could either be snapped into or removed from, one at a time. However when multiple tools of unrelated dimensions need immediate containment, modern tool holders are disappointing.
Today, common tool holders, which need not account for gravity to perform, do so by providing compartments fitted for individualized tools, often marketed in carrying case form for such tools. While generalized tool holders can suffice, when immediate controlled storage and release of multiple tools becomes imminent, such devices neglect expediency. Moreover, though such holders might serve as decent tool restraints, their efficacy often suffers in environments of high portability due to continual dropping.
As a consequence of the foregoing, a longstanding need exists among users for a method and apparatus that allows for the quick, simple, and effective storage and retrieval of tools not subject to dimensional prerequisites.